Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hinge mechanisms. The hinge mechanisms may be used in any application of interest such as foldable furniture, including but not limited to foldable chairs, tables, stools, work benches, or the like. Some embodiments may generally relate to a method of manufacturing hinge mechanisms.
While a number of hinge designs have been proposed, further improvements, designs, and modularity may be desired.